novablitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy
This article is outdated. In 1.14 Alpha, energy cards were removed. In its place, you simply gain one maximum mana at the start of your turn and can only include cards from two different aspects in each deck. Summary In Nova Blitz, resources take the form of Energy cards. To play other types of cards, you need to spend some Energy (the blue circle in the top left of each card) and possess enough Aspect icons (the icons below the energy cost). Your Energy refreshes at the start of every turn, so make sure to use as much as you can! Since you don’t spend Aspect icons, those don’t refresh. Use Energy cards provide both Energy and Aspect icons and are a critical part of every deck. When you play an Energy card, it resolves immediately, so you get the increased Energy and Aspect icons right then and can use them to play Powers and Units immediately. There are five basic Energy cards. Each is tied to one of the five Aspects, provides one Energy, and includes one Aspect icon. Almost every deck you build will have one or more basic Energy cards. In addition, there are special Energy cards that might link more than one Aspect or have special abilities. And some cards, especially Nature cards, may give you additional Energy or Aspect icons. These cards can be very useful if you want to play more expensive cards in your deck. Visual Each Energy card has a large piece of artwork, so you can quickly identify them, and they’ll always be held on the left-hand side of your hand. In the bottom left of an Energy card, you’ll find the Aspect icon (or icons) for that resource – the Energy card will give you those Aspects when you play it. Above the Aspect icons, you’ll find the Energy that the card provides. There are two common Energy symbols. The first is a “1” in a blue circle, and the second is a “0” in a blue circle. Both symbols add +1 to your maximum Energy. But, the circle with the “1” in it also adds +1 to your current Energy. So, for the “1”, you get to use the extra Energy that turn, while for the “0”, you have to wait for the next turn. Some Energy cards might have several Aspect icons separated by a “/”. For those, you choose which Aspect icon you want when you play the card. Other Energy cards might have several Aspect icons stacked on top of each other. For those, you get all those Aspects when you play the card. Conclusion Being able to recognize the parts of an Energy card at a glance is critical in Nova Blitz, where every second counts. Familiarity equals extra time to think, which gives you an advantage over your opponent. Recognizing the cards is just one part of the equation – there are other aspects to consider, such as deciding how many Energy cards to include in your deck, especially if you’re playing more than one Aspect.